powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Nephalem Physiology
The power to have the traits and powers of a nephalem of godlike power. A variation of Transcendent Physiology, and an advanced variation of Nephalem Physiology. A combination of Transcendent Angel Physiology and Transcendent Demon Physiology. Also Called *ArchNephalem Physiology *Nephalem God Physiology *Surpreme Nephalem Capabilities Users are nephalems of godlike power born from the union of two high-level supernatural entities. Their power vastly surpasses that of other nephalems and most supernatural entities, easily overpowering them even in numbers. Some users are born from the very apex or even prime being of their respective parent species, inheriting the potential to become the most powerful being in existence, with major impact on the world and its power balance. Applications *'Angel Manipulation:' manipulate angels to do as the user commands. *'Demon Manipulation:' manipulate demons to do as the user commands. *'Demonic Force Manipulation:' manipulate and posses vast amount of strong demonic powers. *'Divine Force Manipulation:' manipulate context, objects, or concepts that have been deemed holy, pure, or sacred. *'Ethereal Manipulation:' manipulate Aether, a powerful, primordial element that was used to create the universe itself. This allows powers such as: **'Nigh Omnipotence:' because of the high level of control over both Aether and Netheral forces, the wielder can possess vast, amounts of power. This can allow powerful abilities such as: ***'Elemental Manipulation:' Control the elements around them to a degree that allows control of their environment. ***'Healing:' Heal numerous of people. *** Holy Fire Manipulation/Hell-Fire Manipulation:The power to manipulate the mystical flames of hell and the power to manipulate holy flames, which embodies the Purifying aspect of Fire. ***'Reality Warping:' Warp reality at a level that depends on the wielders experience and willpower.. ***'Resurrection:' Revive deceased individuals no matter how long. ***'Superpower Manipulation:' Conjure/Control supernatural energies that can empower chosen individuals. ***'Telekinesis:' Transcendent level ability to manipulate structures at a subatomic level. ***'Space-Time Manipulation:' Utilize the forces of time and space to influence certain events. ***'Twilight Manipulation:' Nephalem possess power from both Light and Darkness, allowing control over the element of Twilight. ****'Photo-Umbrakinesis:' Gain a hybrid ability to control the elements of Light/Darkness to a wider degree. ****'Twilight Conjuration:' Create anything based on the wielder's thoughts, and feelings to the level where you can conjure whole cities. ****'Twilight Dimensional Manipulation:' Use the power to manipulate many dimensional energies to a high level and travel to planes of both Energy and Matter. ****'Twilight Energy Control:' Manipulate that energy in a variety of powerful ways. *'Etheral Physiology:' Possess a body made of the Aether. **'Absolute Existence:' Control the aspects of existence whether Mental, Physical, and Spiritual. **'Absolute Condition:' Have an unlimited degree of physical/mental attributes that only a god can possess. **'Omnifarious:' able to alter their malleable structure to an unlimited degree. **'Energy Perception:' perceive the energy that binds the universe together. **'Extrasensory Perception:' acquire information by means independent of any known senses or previous experience. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' If injured somehow, user can heal from any injury inflicted. **'Halo Generation:' manifest a halo of light or archaic design. **'Divine Presence:' emit a transcendent presence or aura that can cause supernatural effects. **'Higher Consciousness:' gain a new state of development. **'Holy Fire Manipulation:' manipulate holy flames, which embodies the Purifying aspect of Fire. **'Hell-Fire Manipulation:' manipulate the mystical flames of hell. **'Shapeshifting: '''transform/reshape one's body. **'Spatial-Temporal Lock:' immune to to the effects of Time and Space. *'Light Element Manipulation/Dark Element Manipulation:' manipulate manipulate the pure, benevolent nature/darker, destructive and consuming aspects of the elements. Associations *Nephalem Physiology *Transcendent Physiology Limitations *User's existence may need to be in complete harmony with both the holy and demonic aspects of their physiology to access the full extent of their abilities. *User's demonic aspects may corrupt their mind and limit their ability to use the angelic half of their powers. Known Users *Genesis (''Vertigo Comics) *Deuteronomy (Marvel Comics) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Rare power Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Good Powers Category:Evil power Category:Demonic Powers